


falling for you (aha, literally)

by ghostcroc



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also Side Dose Of Loceit, Because I'm A Simp, Blood, Dukexiety - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, It's A Cute Fic I Promise, M/M, No Way, Pre-Relationship, Remus Is Totally Not Crushing On Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostcroc/pseuds/ghostcroc
Summary: Summary:Their evening was going pretty well. Better than well, actually, if Remus were to describe it. It seemed like Virgil was finally getting comfortable around them again. And then the dumb emo had to go and fall down a gravel hill. How inconsiderate.OH, also, Remus is really gay for Virgil but likes to think he's not.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	falling for you (aha, literally)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was something i impulse-wrote at 2am?? so i'm not exactly sure how good it is, and i cannot be bothered to proof read. so i guess you're gonna have to deal with it   
> warnings:  
> cursing, non-graphic description of blood, non-graphic description of injury, i think one intrusive thought about injury from remus?

Remus grinned brightly at Patton, who was cheerfully kicking pebbles beside him. The sides had gone on an outing in the imagination, just for a little relaxing time, and he felt his body just melt into goo as soon as he saw the sunset over the horizon.

Logan and Janus were conversing quietly at the back of the group, and as he turned back to check on them, Logan caught his eye. The nerd's face was flushed a soft pink, like he was pleasantly comfortable. The light from the dimming sky shone off of his glasses like little streams of starlight. Janus looked all-too aware of how pretty the other looked, and he kept glancing over and awkwardly coughing, puffing up his coat collar.  
Remus scoffed in disgust, but a smirk played at his lips.

Roman turned then, to link hands with Patton, and Remus decided to take off, listening to the moral side's squeals grow distant as he raced further along the path.   
His feet pounded harshly against the gravel floor, and he let out a mad laugh to the winds.   
This was a good idea.   
Trees and benches whizzed past him, becoming a blur. He gave a bird the finger too. For the irony.

Letting out a loud whoop as he reached the top of the huge hill, he held up both hands in a solid victory pose.   
There was a snicker from beside him, and lo and behold, there sat Virgil himself, cross legged on the hill with his ripped jeans and worn boots and the setting sun lighting him like an angel.   
Or maybe to Remus, a sexy little demon.

Either way, it was... Admittedly nice to see the little emo so relaxed around the dark sides now. It had been so tense and uncomfortable for so long, but seeing him play around and laugh with him again just... Well, it made him very happy.   
He slumped down beside the other side for a moment, wriggling into the gravel so that the chalk dust would most definitely leave a butt-shaped imprint on his jeans.   
Ooh, that'd be so fun! Maybe he could convince Virgil to do that too.   
Nah, he would never, it's too "embarrassing".

His eyes found Virgil beside him again, and for a scary, disgusting moment, his breath caught in his throat.   
Virgil was... Pretty.   
Little freckles framed his sharp nose, and he had dark, purplish eyebags partially covered with pigmented black eyeshadow. Acne was spattered across his cheeks and forehead, and well, he didn't think that would be cute til right now, but there we go. Virgil had a thin little face, bony and angry, and in all ways should be unattractive, and yet- Well, and yet, Remus was sat on this hill at sunset admiring him.   
His skin was pale, almost frighteningly so, and well, wasn't that just hot as fuck? He knew he was into vampires, but Virgils too? Man, that's a new one.

'No it isn't,' his mind whispered, but he imagined violently stabbing that thought with a spear. Pssh. He didn't like VIRGIL.   
Liking is GROSS.   
All Roman's area for sure, and he'd like to keep it that way, thank you.  
"Hey, Virgey?" he said abruptly, elbowing him in the ribs so hard he almost fell over.   
The emo scowled up at him from under his fringe, a playful pout toying at his lips. "What do you want?"

And he grinned wickedly then, green eyes lighting up like Christmas had come early. Virgil rose a brow suspiciously.  
"Race ya, bitch!"   
And Remus leapt from his seat, sprinting down the hill so hard he thought he might slip and split open his head on the rough floor.   
He didn't though, and he looked back gleefully at Virgil as he ran, giggling.   
The emo was about three feet behind him, fast on his feet but clumsy with his long limbs, and they found themselves at an even pace.

"Get here, you little sewer rat!" the growl came from behind him, and Remus cackled, throwing his head back.   
"You'll never take me alive-!" Just as he finished his sentence, however, he stumbled over a large rock, and almost catapulted to the floor. Virgil was close now.

Remus screamed as Virgil's bony hands grasped at his sweater, and he reached the checkpoint at the last moment: the top of the next hill.   
The other side wasn't going to slow down.   
At the last moment, he stepped out of the way, and Virgil launched forward, hands stretched to grasp at nothing, and-  
Well, then he fell down the hill.

Remus gaped from where he stood, still panting hard.   
The other side had taken quite a tumble, hitting large, blunt rocks and landing on the concrete of an eating area below.  
"Shit, Virge-" he muttered, stumbling down after him.   
His chest stuttered with panic as he neared, only hearing soft mumbling.   
"Ow, owow, ow, ow-"

Kneeling beside him, he tilted his head to meet Virgil's eyes.   
"Where ya bruised, Mister Muse? Yknow... Like the band?"  
There was a little giggle from the bundle of,, boy on the concrete, and it sat up to reveal a dizzy looking emo with a bloodied lip.   
"M'okay, Rem. I think I jus' hit my face a bit, and um, my knees."

"Your knees?- Oh SHIT, your knees."

Now that Virgil was sat up properly, it was easy to see the bloodied scrapes engraved in his knees and shins. It seemed the fall had made even more tears in his jeans, too.

"You in pain? Like, on a scale of 'owie you poked me' to 'holy fuck, I'm literally gonna die right now', who do i need to call?" Remus rambled, scrunching his nose.   
Virgil huffed a little laugh, pulling himself up onto one of the seating benches. "It's fine, m'just a little shaky, shut the fuck up."  
Remus stared at the blood clearly soaking through his jean fabric, seemingly deliberating something, before standing again, having made a decision.   
"Take off your pants, shorty."

Virgil, to his credit, did look incredibly affronted, but NOT to his credit, he immediately began to unbutton his jeans without thinking twice.  
His hands were trembling from the shock as he tried to wiggle out of the pants, and he gasped roughly as the fabric scraped his knees. His eyes watered a little, and he bit his already bloody lip.

Remus rolled his eyes.   
"You are mortally injuring yourself, you dumb bitch. Lemme do it."   
he whacked the side's hands away, and shimmed the jeans down his thighs, being mindful of the wounds.   
"You're such a stupid whore, V," he grumbled as he carefully peeled the denim from his scrapes.   
The other side made a few sounds of protest, but then turned silent, and it was only a matter of time before he began to laugh quietly.

"This is so dumb," Virgil gasped between laughs, breath rasping and shoulders trembling, "I fell down a hill after we, TWO ADULTS, played chase and now you stripped me in the middle of a public recreational spot."   
"It's the imagination, dumbass, nobody else can get here!" Remus argued as he conjured wipes, but even then he had an amused little grin on his face.

Once Virgil's wounds had been disinfected and carefully wrapped, he slid his jeans back on. By now, it was almost dark, and Virgil sighed quietly from where he sat beside Remus on the bench.   
"M'so tired now, Rem," he breathed with a laugh, putting his head onto the other side's shoulder.

Remus turned a bright pink, biting his lip.   
"The others are still coming." he spoke, eyeing the top of the hill, beyond which he could hear Roman's boisterous laughter.  
Virgil groaned, pressing his face into Remus' neck. "I'on care.."  
And okay, Virgil must have gotten a concussion because there is no way he would do this if he wasn't completely delirious.

"Righty then, bedtime, Veevee." Remus coughed, hating the twisty stomachy feeling that was going on.  
He swept the side into a baby hold, being mindful of his injuries, and cuddled him against his chest. It was incredibly easy, as Virgil was like a tiny little twig, and if he was like a tiny little twig, then Remus was a whole-ass forest.   
"No more walkies. You'd probably, like, die." he spoke, and Virgil just laughed quietly into his shoulder.

Once the others reached the bench as well, Remus was beginning to feel rather embarrassed at the position he had made for them, but there was no turning back, as Virgil's head was securely snuggled against his collar.  
"Emo fell down the hill." Remus announced as they approached, standing with Virgil in his arms.

Patton gasped, and immediately jogged over to fuss over him, but Remus turned away.   
"Don't get ya panties in a twist, boys, he's been wrapped and shit already. Let him rest." he grinned, giving them a wink.  
The moral side rubbed his arms unsurely, but stepped back, looking at the others.

They began to head to the field as darkness fell, planning on watching the stars, and Janus fell into step with Remus.

"You're blushing." was all he said, sounding satisfied as his little snake eye glinted at him.   
Remus scoffed, knowing what that implied. "You got it all wrong, Snake Lively! And speaking of blushing, what was that shit with Logan, huh?"  
Janus didn't reply, only turning ahead to watch the path, but he knew for sure he saw a rosy flush on his human cheek.

They reached the field some time after nightfall, and the sky was dark and splotchy like spilled ink.

Roman immediately rushed ahead of them all to conjure little blankets and pillows, and plopped himself down on the largest one, laughing.   
Patton followed after, then Logan, and Janus looked all-too eager to sit beside him.   
Remus carefully plopped himself on the end, still with the anxious side in his lap.   
He hummed a little, looking down at him, but eventually took a rough hand and carded his fingers gently through the side's slightly greasy hair.   
In response, Virgil's arms tightened around his waist, humming sweetly in his doze, and Remus couldn't hold back a fond grin.   
What a cute little emo.   
He tilted his head back to look at the stars, still running his hands through the anxious side's locks.

**Author's Note:**

> ah. i am so glad i finished this, and got rid of it forever. if you enjoyed please leave a comment, and if it sucked, please ALSO leave a comment! we like feedback in this household.


End file.
